MÍRAME
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [Lemmon] Kaoru está cansada de que Kenshin no le preste atención, aunque al parecer, nuestro pelirrojo también estaba esperando una oportunidad. EDICIÓN


**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ HECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ DEDICADA A HITOMI-SAMA. AMIGA, TE DESEO UN BUEN VIAJE Y UNA BUENA VIDA. TE EXTRAÑARÉ MUCHO. TODO EL FANDOM TE EXTRAÑARÁ.**

* * *

"Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi han salido de viaje. Finalmente Kaoru podrá llevar su plan de seducción para lograr que Kenshin la mire como a una mujer, pero al parecer, no es tan fácil como lo era en su imaginación. ¿Logrará seducir al pelirrojo?"

**MUJER**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Kaoru cerró la puerta del dojo, luego de despedir a sus amigos y se apoyó en ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que tuvo que llevar su mano hasta su pecho para calmar su respiración. Estaba nerviosa. Finalmente, Megumi y Sanosuke se había llevado a Yahiko. Después de tanto planearlo lo había conseguido: estaría un fin de semana a solas con Kenshin Himura.

No estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho, lo cierto era que tenía la imperante necesidad de mostrarle al pelirrojo qué tan mujer podía llegar a ser. Se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento. Él seguía viéndola como una niña, tan preciosa que era casi prohibida para el amor, y Kaoru quería el amor de Kenshin. No sólo eso, ella quería ser amada, tanto en el espiritual como en lo carnal. Estaba harta de que se burlaran de ella y no la tomaran en serio. Ya tenía edad para ser una mujer, y quería ser una mujer con Kenshin. Para ello, había ideado aquel plan que le parecía cada vez más estúpido.

Corrió a su habitación y se encerró en el cuarto. No sabía cómo empezar, todas sus ideas estaban revueltas. Se quitó el _obi_ del kimono. A pesar de tener kimonos hermosos, no quería parecer demasiado seria con Kenshin. Intentó aligerar el cuello para que se viese la curva de sus senos, pero le apreció demasiado insinuante. Tampoco quería que él notara inmediatamente su plan. No podría soportar la vergüenza si eso ocurría. Además, no estaba del todo segura de que Kenshin estuviera interesado en ella. Después de todo, él era mayor. Quizás en verdad, ella era sólo una niña, aunque quisiera ser una mujer.

Cepilló su cabello, y se probó todos los kimonos que tenía. Después de un rato, se sintió agotada. No había caso, ella no podría verse jamás como una geisha, ni siquiera como una esposa sensual. Su cara demostraba que no era más que una chiquilla. Se puso una _yukata_ blanca y se recostó sobre el _futón_. Se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, porque a pesar de tener un plan, no tenía las agallas para llevarlo a cabo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza insinuarse al pelirrojo. ¿Y si el pensaba que era una tonta? ¿Y si de igual forma no la veía como una mujer? También podía rechazarla, incluso irse del _dojo_ para siempre, y así evitar malos entendidos con Kaoru. Se revolvió incómoda, y en ese pensamiento se durmió.

Como Kaoru no salía de su habitación Kenshin decidió preparar la cena. Quizás ella estaba preocupada por el viaje que realizarían sus amigos, o al ver que estaban sólo los dos en el dojo, no quería cocinar. De todas formas, siempre era mejor su comida que la de Kaoru. Rió con humor al pensar sobre las habilidades culinarias de la pelinegra. Era una extraordinaria kendoka, pero seguramente su esposo sufriría mucho con ella en la cocina. Se detuvo, no le gustaba pensar en eso. Sabía que algún día Kaoru contraería matrimonio con un muchacho de su edad, y que ese día, él tendría que volver a ser un _ronin_. No podía decidir si estaba feliz o triste por eso. Quería lo meor para la chica, nadie jamás había sido tan gentil con él, ni le había dado verdadera hospitalidad, y verdadero amor. Se volvió a reprender por ese pensamiento.

Sabía sobre los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia él, pero no podía corresponderlos. Él no podía atar a una muchacha joven a una vida llena de incertidumbre a su lado. Kaoru no merecía ser la esposa de un _hitokiri_. Ella era demasiado pura y honesta para eso. Sabía también, que si no quería empeorar las cosas debía marcharse del _dojo_ lo antes posible. Había planeado irse ese mismo fin de semana, pero pensar en Kaoru sola, sin Yahiko y Sanosuke protegiéndola le daba escalofríos. No podía irse y abandonarla. Al menos, no otra vez.

Sirvió la cena. Afuera, el cielo naranjo comenzaba a volverse negro. Kaoru seguía durmiendo. Decidió ir por ella. Tocó la puerta de su habitación pero nadie respondió. ¿Acaso estaba en verdad deprimida por el viaje? No sabía hasta qué punto Kaoru odiaba la soledad. No sabía cómo decirle que él también planeaba marcharse. Ella no lo entendería nunca: si Kenshin no se iba, Kaoru jamás conseguiría un marido.

—¿Señorita Kaoru? —La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Comenzó a preocuparse. No era normal que Kaoru no estuviera hambrienta a esa hora.— ¿Señorita Kaoru, está usted bien? —Volvió a tocar con más fuerza.

Kaoru lo escuchó entre sueños. Era Kenshin. No estaba segura si era Kenshin en su sueño o Kenshin fuera, pero era la voz del hombre que amaba. Y lo amaba tanto…

Se levantó somnolienta, restregándose los ojos. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero le había parecido una eternidad. Corrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Kenshin, con sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa honesta y su cabello despeinado cayendo por su rostro hasta su cuello. Le encantaba, él era el hombre más apuesto que conocía.

—¿Kenshin? —Lo saludó aún mediodormida.— ¿Qué pasa?

A pesar de que lo evitó, finalmente terminó por posar sus ojos en la yukata de Kaoru. Estaba abierta, mostrándole la generosa entrada de sus senos. No pudo hablar inmediatamente, se había puesto nervioso como un chiquillo. —La cena está servida. —Musitó con voz apenas audible.

Kaoru miró su rostro. Kenshin comenzaba a traspirar. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con su yukata abierta, mostrándole más de lo que debía. La cerró inmediatamente con torpes movimientos y se rió estúpidamente. —¡Lo siento! No quise… No fue mi intención… Estaba durmiendo, ya sabes. No soy muy buena durmiendo.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?! Parecía una tonta. Seguramente, además de su fallida seducción con un kimono hermoso, su cabello estaba vuelto un asco después de la siesta. ¡Y lo había cepillado con tanto cariño! Debía verse hermosa, no somnolienta y desordenada. Había fracasado incluso antes de empezar.

—¡La esperaré en la mesa! —Escapó Kenshin, nervioso.

Lo mejor era desistir. La idea de un ridículo plan de seducción era absurda. Kenshin no estaba interesado en ella, su cuerpo era demasiado joven para él. Aún estaba esperando que algunas partes de su cuerpo se desarrollaran más. No tenía oportunidad, ni tampoco ganas de ser una _geisha_ hermosa.

Ajustó bien el nudo de la yukata y salió a cenar. Qué más daba su apariencia. Kenshin no la consideraría de todas formas. Siguió el olor de la comida por los pasillos y encontró a Kenshin sentado con una maravillosa cena.

—¡Kenshin! ¿Celebramos algo? —Quiso saber, ante la comida tan bien preparada.

—Pensé que estaría triste al pasar el fin de semana sola. —comentó el pelirrojo.

Kaoru lo miró expectante. —¿Sola? Tú también planeas salir, Kenshin?

—¡No, no… claro que no! —Negó con las manos. La chica lo miró dubitativa.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo quise darle un gusto.

Kaoru sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Ese hombre era perfecto para ella, era apuesto, cocinaba bien, era un maestro de la espada y sentía un fuerte apego por proteger a las personas. Su padre, seguramente, estaría orgulloso de ella por tener a Kenshin. Lástima que él no era absolutamente nada de ella. Probó la comida, estaba deliciosa. Sus ojos brillaron al instante y miraron risueñamente al pelirrojo.

—¡Esta vez te has esforzado, Kenshin Himura. La comida está maravillosa!

Kenshin sonrió también. Ver feliz a la chica se había convertido en poco tiempo, en uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Su sonrisa era alegre y jovial. Ella era una chica fuerte que podía soportarlo todo. Estaba seguro de que ella superaría su partida. El único problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo, ni cuando hacerlo. Tampoco sabía cuando marcharse, no tenía definida una fecha aún. Era difícil escoger una cuando la hermosa sonrisa de Kaoru dependía de ello. La miró con más detalle. Su cabello azulado era largo y caía por su espalda en una coleta alta, que bailaba con sus movimientos, sus ojos azules penetrantes y exigentes, su piel blanca como la Luna y su sonrisa tan especial. No podía decidirse a dejar todo aquello para siempre.

Kaoru notó que Kenshin, además de no responderle, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. La escrutaba con la mirada, intensamente. ¿Acaso se veía tan mal? ¡Había sido un error no cepillarse el cabello, ni ponerse un _kimono_ decente! Quiso morir en ese instante.

—¿Kenshin, qué sucede? –Temió preguntar.

Kenshin despertó de sus ensoñaciones. —¡No es nada! Solamente me preguntaba qué pasaría con usted cuando yo me marche.

Kaoru quedó de piedra. ¿Kenshin se iría? —¿Cuándo te marches? ¿A qué te refieres?

El pelirrojo dejó los palillos en la mesa. —Me refiero a que cuando usted se comprometa, yo deberé marcharme de este dojo.

—¡No me comprometeré con nadie que no sea…! —se detuvo. No podía declararle sus sentimientos a Kenshin. No soportaría ser rechazada por él. No estaba preparada para eso.

—¿…que no sea quien? —se interesó el pelirrojo. ¿Acaso Kaoru de verdad pensaba que ambos podían casarse y vivir felices hasta la muerte? Aquello era demasiado irreal. Él no merecía el amor de nadie.

Kaoru se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Kenshin solo y confundido. Tal vez ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, después de todo, Kaoru era realmente hermosa. No dudaba que hubiera conocido a alguien en la ciudad. Sobretodo ahora que volvía a tener alumnos en su dojo, y que algunos eran de su edad. Revolvió su cabello con sus manos.

Debía marcharse de ese lugar cuanto antes. No importaba lo que él quería o no. Después de ser _hitokiri battosai_, no tenía derecho a escoger su felicidad, ya que se la había arrebatado a muchas personas. Quedarse en el dojo con Kaoru era inmensamente egoísta. Significaba alimentar el amor de la chica sin jamás poder corresponderlo. No podía condenarla a ese destino.

Se levantó y fue hasta su habitación. No sabía por qué, pero quería disculparse con ella. Disculparse por haber aceptado su invitación de quedarse en ese lugar. Por ser un impedimento para su matrimonio y para que conociera chicos. Disculparse por insistir en quedare ahí, dándole esperanzas, y sobretodo, pedirle su perdón por no querer marcharse.

Kenshin Himura no quería volver a ser un _ronin_. Él ya había encontrado el lugar donde quería descansar para siempre de la culpa, y vivir una vida normal. Muy a su pesar, Kaoru confundía demasiado su corazón. No sabía si era demasiado cariño el que le tenía a la chica, o era algo más. Lo cierto era que si intentaba decirle "_te quiero_", aquellas palabras eran insuficientes para demostrar todo lo que la quería. Kenshin era capaz de dar su vida por Kaoru, así como Kaoru le entregaba un pedazo de la de ella cada día.

—¿Señorita Kaoru? —La llamó, desde el otro lado de su puerta. Esperó largos minutos hasta que Kaoru decidió mostrar su cara. Había estado llorando, de eso no había duda. Aún tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos enrojecidos la delataban.

—Kenshin… no creo que sea un buen momento. —musitó, con voz de hilo. Estaba disminuida, no era la Kaoru de siempre. Se veía muy triste, aunque su cabello estaba perfectamente cepillado. Parecía que había intentado arreglarse desesperadamente antes de salir.

—Yo… sólo quería disculparme con usted.

—Disculparte por qué. —interrogó con ironía. ¿De qué debía disculparse? Era cierto, Kenshin se consideraba un estorbo para su matrimonio. Él no había pensado nunca en la posibilidad de que ella lo amara. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera una vez.

Kenshin no supo qué decir. No sabía por qué se estaba disculpando. Era un completo idiota.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, aunque tú no estuvieras aquí yo no conseguiría un marido. —comentó. Y aunque le doliera, lo creía con cada fibra de su ser. Si Kenshin, quien estaba realmente solo en la vida no la consideraba como una compañera, nadie lo haría. No era femenina, ni bonita, ni tenía una gran personalidad. ¡Ni siquiera era buena cocinera! Era una _kendoka_, violenta y cascarrabias. Yahiko tenía razón.

—No hable así, Señorita Kaoru. Estoy seguro que muchos hombres harían fila para estar con usted. —Intentó alentarla. No podía dejar que ella creyera que no era una mujer lo suficientemente digna para un hombre. Ella era perfecta.

—Pero no tú, Kenshin. —se arrepintió de decirlo. Se le había escapado, estaba demasiado decepcionada como para cuidar lo que hablaba. Corrió la puerta rápidamente, para que Kenshin no pudiera ver la vergüenza y humillación de un amor no correspondido. No tenía cara para ello. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo puso su mano en el umbral y detuvo su movimiento.

Kaoru alzó la vista sorprendida. El pelirrojo la miraba de una forma desconocida para ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. El tiempo duró una eternidad. Él no dijo nada. Kaoru no pudo articular palabra. No sabía qué ocurría, sólo sabía que Kenshin había escuchado sus sentimientos. ¿La rechazaría? Era lo único que podía pensar. ¿Kenshin se marcharía? ¡No estaba preparada! ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Ahora nada volvería a ser como antes.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia Kaoru, y se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Apenas podía sostenerle la mirada. —Tiene razón, no yo. Un _rurouni_ no es hombre para usted.

Kaoru sintió el aliento de Kenshin sobre su rostro junto con una calidez sofocante inundar todo su cuerpo. —Eso es algo que yo debería decidir.

Estaba seguro ahora. El sonrojo en sus mejillas, el nerviosismo al hablar y la forma como le afectaba su cercanía la delataban completamente. A pesar de que era un secreto a voces, Kenshin no estuvo seguro hasta ese preciso momento: Kaoru estaba enamorada de él.

Una incertidumbre se tomó todo su cuerpo. No supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Sus ojos oceánicos estaban expectantes, ella esperaba una explicación, pero él no podía moverse. Los segundos pasaron marcando un ritmo efímero junto a la respiración de ambos. No tuvo que volver a mirar a Kaoru otra vez para decidirse. No podía negarlo más: él también la quería.

La quería cuando peleaba, cuando arruinaba las comidas, cuando reclamaba y cuando decía cosas incoherentes. La quería cuando se preocupaba por él, cuando lo llamaba con su voz de ángel y cuando era capaz de todo por su atención. Y en ese momento, con la yukata desordenada, el cabello rápidamente arreglado para ocultar su pesar, y su rostro anhelante, la amaba aún más.

No había vuelta atrás. Se lanzó sobre sus labios recios con una fuerza tal que Kaoru tuvo que retroceder dos pasos ante la invasión. —Perdóneme, señorita Kaoru —murmuró, con la voz ronca. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para eso. Quería tomarla ya, su cuerpo se lo pedía, aunque dejara a Kaoru sin posibilidades de contraer matrimonio luego. Él no podía permitir que esa sonrisa y ese abrazo fueran para otra persona, aunque tuviera que quedarse ahí para siempre. Si era con Kaoru estaba bien.

Kaoru abrazó al pelirrojo y correspondió el beso. Él la estaba besando al fin, no podía creerlo. Era como una de sus estúpidas fantasías. Sin embargo, pronto percibió la verdad. No había amor en ese beso posesivo y anhelante; sólo había deseo, pasión y sexo. Ella merecía más que eso de él, por mucho que lo amara, no podía permitirse ser el juguete de Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin iba a deslizar la yukata por sus hombros cuando Kaoru puso firmemente su mano sobre la de él. —No quiero. —sentenció, y Kenshin se detuvo al instante. Se separó de ella y Kaoru pudo percibir el frío y la oscuridad de la habitación, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¿Por qué no quería? ¿Es que acaso había deducido mal? Iba a volverse loco. La silueta de Kaoru, a penas visible en la habitación, con su piel blanca descubierta a mitad de la noche y el cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros desnudos, iban a acabar con su cordura. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?

Había dudado tanto para hacerlo y cuando al fin se decidía, resultaba que Kaoru no quería. La miró ansioso a los ojos, pero no pudo conectarse con ella. No sabía qué estaba pensando, y probablemente nunca lo sabría. Todo estaba perdido, ahora Kenshin debía volver a ser un vagabundo. No podía quedarse en ese lugar, cuando había intentado hacer suya a Kaoru, y ella lo había rechazado.

—Sal de mi habitación. —ordenó la chica, con la voz agitada. Intentó arreglar su yukata sin mucho éxito, volviéndose más sensual cada vez. Kenshin no supo si obedecerle o no, aún podía intentarlo una vez más. Se sintió desesperado, totalmente fuera de control por una mujer, como nunca antes lo había estado. Kenshin Himura, en sus casi treinta años, acababa de descubrir el verdadero deseo. Quería reclamar a Kaoru Kamiya con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Vete, Kenshin! —repitió Kaoru, poniéndose nerviosa. Lo empujó con sus manos hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba asustada. La mirada de Kenshin había sido diferente. Llevó sus manos hasta sus labios y se recargó en la puerta. No era como cuando reían y bromeaban junto a todos. Su escrutinio había sido intenso y exigente. No había podido sostenerlo. ¿Es que acaso así era hacer el amor? Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, y por más que ponía su mano sobre él para detenerlo no se calmaba.

¿Había perdido la única oportunidad de estar con Kenshin? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Lo conocía demasiado bien como para dudarlo. Kenshin estaría demasiado avergonzado y arrepentido por ese beso, y se marcharía. Seguramente ya estaba empacando sus cosas. La sola idea la puso enferma; no quería que Kenshin se marchara. Él era toda su vida, sin su presencia, Kaoru estaba perdida. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pretendiendo salir a toda velocidad a la habitación de Kenshin, pero él cayó sobre ella de espalda.

También estaba recargado al otro lado de la puerta. Kenshin se volteó y la miró, esta vez con sus simpáticos y adorables ojos azules de siempre. Había vuelto a ser el Kenshin que ella conocía, y el vagabundo que amaba. Se lanzó sobre sus brazos para que nunca volviera a pensar en irse del _dojo_. Kenshin Himura era de ella, aquel beso había proclamado su unión.

El pelirrojo la recibió sorprendido. Había esperado una patada, un golpe, una cachetada por su atrevimiento, pero Kaoru se había lanzado sobre sus brazos, lo abrazaba fuertemente y aferraba sus manos a su espalda. Levantó su rostro, escondido en su pecho, y lo miró con una mezcla ardiente entre amor, ganas, deseo y obsesión. —¡Es mentira! —se apresuró a aclarar. Era mentira que no quería estar con él. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Kenshin la aferró a su cuerpo. —Lo sé.

La volvió a besar con fuerza y pasión, por todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos sin poder hacerlo. Caminaron a rastras hasta el futón, mientras recorría con sus manos toda su figura. Ella era simplemente perfecta, una cintura estrecha y curvas generosas. Tomó su rostro con las manos y la volvió a mirar. Tenía los labios hinchados por su causa. Se sentía totalmente posesivo y orgulloso de tenerla sólo para él.

—Te amo, Kenshin… —suspiró la chica, entre besos, mientras se acostaban en el futón. Le pelirrojo ordenó sus cabellos tiernamente y sonrió.

—Lo sé. —musitó nuevamente. Kaoru rió. Era cierto: ¡Todos lo sabían! Kenshin había sido un idiota por no notarlo.

Se posicionó sobre ella, mientras recorría su cuello con apasionados besos, desde su oreja hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. La yukata era una prenda muy sensual, era muy fácil deshacerse de ella. La abrió y desató el nudo en su cintura. Kaoru cerró los ojos, avergonzada de que él pudiera verla así. Su cuerpo era hermoso, sus pechos redondos y firmes cabían en su mano perfectamente. Tomó uno y jugueteó con la punta de su pezón, provocando en Kaoru una sensación de adrenalina que subió desde su vientre hasta su cuello en forma de gemido. El pelirrojo sonrió. La verdad, era que siempre había querido escuchar a Kaoru gemir así, gemir por él, y todavía quedaba mucho más..

Siguió tomándola de todas partes, acariciando sus formas y besando su cuerpo joven y virgen hasta que llegó a su sexo, esa parte prohibida que la marcaría por siempre suya. Kaoru se incorporó y detuvo su mano. Aquella era la primera vez la chica, no podía seguir pensando sólo por su satisfacción. Para su sorpresa, Kaoru empezó a desvestirlo con sus manos, desesperada, apurada, como si temiera que él se arrepintiera en cualquier momento. Sus ojos eran diferentes y su rostro también. Había sido poseída por el deseo.

¿Qué más quedaba? Sólo dejarse llevar. Sentir el calor de las caricias, los suspiros anhelantes, la respiración jadeante y los gemidos que llamaban al placer. Todo en Kaoru era exquisito, no podía explicarse cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin probarla; tocarla era una bendición. Sus pecados habían sido perdonados. Se sintió por fin en paz, como no se había sentido en diez años. Bajo el abrazo de Kaoru todo estaba bien._ Battosai_, el destajador estaba redimido al fin.

Se volvió uno con Kaoru, mientras ella descubría su cuerpo y él se aferraba al de ella en un vaivén desesperado. El sólo contacto hacía que la chica se revolviera bajo suyo, rogando por él. ¿Rogando por qué? Ella aún no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que le gustaría. Él haría de todo porque esa primera vez fuese inolvidable. Terminó de quitar su única prenda y la lanzó lejos. Se incorporó y miró a Kaoru desde su altura. —Yo también quería esto desde hace mucho. —confesó, preso del deseo, y aquella confesión llevó a Kaoru al límite. Eso era lo que necesitaba para aceptar a Kenshin de todas las formas posibles, el saber que él también moría por dentro por tenerla cerca y sin poder amarla.

Abrazó al pelirrojo con las piernas y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. Cuando su rostro estuvo tan cerca suyo, que se sofocaba con su aliento, se lo dijo. —Hazlo ya —rogó. Un segundo era una eternidad. Quería todo de Kenshin, lo quería dentro suyo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Quería descubrir lo que era ser una mujer como nunca lo había querido antes. Kenshin terminó de quitarse la ropa y se acostó a su lado, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella. Kaoru rió nerviosa; estaba feliz.

Observó el cuerpo de Kenshin, tan diferente al de ella. Su piel estaba llena de cicatrices, igual que su alma. Kenshin notó su atento escrutinio, pero no podía sentirse avergonzado. Sabía que Kaoru lo amaba con todas aquellas cicatrices. A ella no le importaba que él hubiera sido un asesino, para ella él era el vagabundo que usaba su poder sólo para protegerla. Kaoru acarició su cuerpo con ternura, con suaves movimientos que pronto se volvieron más intensos. Al verlo desnudo y sin pudores por fin podía sentir que él era de ella.

Los dedos de Kenshin se inmiscuyeron entre sus piernas, comprobando la humedad en su intimidad. Kaoru arqueó su espalda y lo dejó hacer y deshacer a su antojo, entregándose completamente. Kenshin comprendió de inmediato, Kaoru estaba lista para él.

Entró en ella sin ser demasiado brusco ni demasiado compasivo. Kaoru no tuvo reparos. Su interior era estrecho, húmedo y cálido. Era un lugar en el cual podía quedarse para siempre. Kaoru se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos pidiendo más. Ella nunca había sido una mujer débil, y en la intimidad era una diosa, que no tenía miedos ni complejos. En ese pensamiento, empezó a mecerse rápido sobre ella, sabía que ella podría resistir la pasión de un vagabundo solitario durante diez años. Y así fue, pronto se acostumbró al ritmo, lo atrapó entre sus piernas y se aferró tanto que sus sexos estuvieron completamente juntos.

Kaoru intentaba no gritar demasiado, pero estaba a punto de caer en el delirio. Nunca había sentido aquello pero le encantaba. Podía ver a Kenshin, con los ojos cerrados, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo y gemía silenciosamente. No le importaba si toda la ciudad se enteraba de ello, el placer que estaba sintiendo no era comparable a ninguna cosa. Aumentaba cada vez más, y mientras más grande se hacía, más lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba más rápido y más fuerte. Incrustó sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo pidiendo más. Él entendió de inmediato; estaban totalmente conectados. No eran necesarias las palabras. El cuerpo tenía la capacidad de expresarlo todo.

El placer creció y creció tanto, hasta que hubo un momento en que no fue posible más. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Kaoru cayó sobre el futón, exhalando un largo suspiro y gritando su nombre. —Hazlo de nuevo. —Le exigió Kenshin, aún preso del deseo.

—¿El qué?

—Mi nombre… —rogó Kenshin, llegando también al límite de sus capacidades. Kaoru gritó su nombre, empezando a sentirse excitada nuevamente. Su voz y el hecho de que Kaoru al fin estuviera gritando por él, hicieron que Kenshin llegara al fin. Derramó toda su semilla dentro de la chica, sin importarle las consecuencias. Kaoru era su mujer.

Kenshin se recostó agotado a su lado, nuevamente. Kaoru se pudo de medio lado y acarició su rostro, ordenó su cabello y le sonrió. Sabía que era hermosa, pero en ese momento, con la luz de la Luna entrando por la ventana y haciendo brillar sus penetrantes ojos azules, Kenshin estuvo seguro de que ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Mucho más hermosa que Tomoe en el pasado, y que cualquier mujer que él pudiera conocer, porque ella era su mujer, y él la había escogido por ser ella.

Se sentó en el futón y se puso sus ropas, dándole la espalda a la chica. Kaoru se decepcionó. ¿Acaso Kenshin se iría? ¿Había sido un error? Pues, aunque lo hubiera sido, había sido el error más hermoso de su vida, y el que más había deseado cometer. —¿Te irás? —Temió preguntar.

Kenshin se volteó a medio vestir. —Claro que no me iré. —Sonrió.— Nunca lo haría.

Kaoru dejó escapar su respiración, retenida por el miedo a su respuesta. Su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa sin final y se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Kenshin puso su mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio su cabello. Kaoru cerró los ojos.

—Te amo. —reveló el pelirrojo. No podía tomar a Kaoru sin decirle por qué lo había hecho. Aquello era demasiado egoísta. Ella tenía que saberlo.

En toda su vida, Kaoru no se había sentido completa hasta ese momento. Sus sentimientos por Kenshin eran correspondidos. Él era suyo y ella de él. No había otra verdad. Finalmente, podría despertar en las mañanas con la promesa de una vida próspera y feliz junto al él, junto a Kenshin. Junto al único hombre que sabía que podría amar durante toda su vida. Se recostaron nuevamente sobre el futón. Kaoru apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Kenshin y él acarició sus labios.

Por primera vez, Kaoru se sintió la mujer más sensual y hermosa sobre el planeta. Lo era, al menos para Kenshin, siempre lo había sido.

**FIN**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Como dije antes, este fanfic lo escribí para Hitomi-dono, es un regalo, ya que ella adora el lemon. Espero que te haya gustado y que haya cumpido tus espectativas, debo decirte que me costó hacerlo, lo alargué y lo alargué como nunca. En fin, sé que de todas formas te gustará. :)

Y también a todas las lectoras del fandom de Rurouni Kenshin. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

p.d: He notado que el fandom tiene cada vez menos fickers. Subí unos fanfics hace más de un mes, y aún están en la primera página u.u, lo cual me entristece mucho, ya que solían haber muchas escritoras que amaban la serie. Espero que no muera nuestro querido fandom. Un saludo a todas y no dejemos que eso suceda!

**Un abrazo cariñoso, y espero sus reviews!**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

24/09/2013


End file.
